Dollars, Cents, and Christmas
by Caspian
Summary: A Christmas Takari. Plus a special bonus feature at the end. Please R/R both.


_disclaimer: I don't own anything   
This story is partly based on a classic Christmas story by O. Henry, and partly based on a shopping trip to the mall. Don't forget the bonus feature. _  
  
  
  
**Dollars, Cents, and Christmas**  
  
  
  
Twenty-seven dollars and fourteen cents.  
  
That was all the money TK had left after paying the rent, the utilities, the water, and making sure Kari had enough for groceries and school, and it was nowhere near enough to by a Christmas present worthy of being given to his beautiful, caring wife. Of course in TK's mind a million dollars and fifteen cents would not have been enough to by a suitable present for the girl who lit up his life and gave him a reason to go on. _But,_ He thought as he trudged through the Christmas Eve mall crowds. _I have to try._  
  
You could say that the world had not been kind to TK and Kari in the year since they graduated from high school. Kari had gotten accepted to the most prestigous college in the country, but even with a partial scholarship she hadn't nearly enough money to attend it. But in a sacrifice of pure love, TK had given up his basketball scholarship to support her. He found a job at a wharehouse, and became a part-time contributer to the small local newspaper, but he made sure that Kari would never find out what he had given up for her. She had enough trouble with lectures and papers for her to be worried with something like that. Now they were spending Christmas hundreds of miles away from their family and friends, and they were flat broke.  
  
But you could also say that the past year had been the happiest of their lives. They finally done something they had wanted to since they were twelve; and proclaimed their eternal love in a quiet little dream of a wedding. Kari was excelling in school, as TK knew she would, and TK himself had begun to demonstrate a true talent for writing. He had even written, for fun of course, a remarkable book about children who traveled to another world and befriended monsters, and though he thought it was horrible, Kari simply adored it, and that was all that really mattered.   
  
Whenever they were in need of help, they found no shortage of kind souls willing to give it. For there was something about them that inspired warmth and generosity in everyone they met. And all who knew the bright young couple felt very fortunate for such an honor. And of course, they had each other, and that was really all they ever needed. There was not a trouble, or worry in the world that did not seem slight and trivial when they embraced. They were best friends, husband and wife, soulmates, and against that material needs and posessions meant nothing.  
  
But that still did not change the fact that TK desperatly wanted to get Kari a truly special (and material) present, and as the clock ran down, it began to look more and more like such a thing could not be found within the boy's monetary limits. He happened to be staring longingly at a gold locket in a jewelry store window when a harried looking woman in a buisness suit approached him.  
  
"Excuse me sir." She said with a soft but professional smile. "Could I borrow a moment of your time."  
  
"Um, I guess so." TK answered with a slight grimace. He really didn't have time for a sales pitch.  
  
The lady's eyes lit up hopefully. "Sir, I'm the head of the local chapter of the SPCA, we have a display set up down over by Neiman Marcus." She pointed down towards the other end of the mall. "We're trying to find homes for some little puppies and kittens, and you see one of our volunteers had to leave and-"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am," TK cut her off with an uneasy smile. "but I don't really have the time to do any sort of volunteer work tonight."  
  
The woman flashed him a practiced expression of pleading. "I can understand that sir, but you look like such a nice person, and we are badly in need of help."  
  
TK started to inch away as he felt his resistance start to give. "I'd really like to ma'am, but-"  
  
"I'll give you ten dollars." The woman said, switching to a different approach.  
  
TK sighed. "What would I have to do."  
  
Ten minutes later the boy found himself sitting in a small white room built into the wall of the store. It was furnished with a couple of chairs and some typical pet toys. A large glass window allowed TK to look out, and the mall crowds to look in. He also had a fuzzy santa's hat on his head. _I feel like such a tool._ He thought.   
  
A moment later the woman came through a door with a black and rust red puppy under her arms. It was wagging its tale furiously and chewing on her jacket.  
  
"Okay TK," she said as she deposited the puppy on the ground. "all you have to do is pal around with this little guy here for a couple hours, and show any prespective owners how cute and playful he is. Call if you need anything." The woman started to turn and leave but something occured to her as she reached the door. "Oh and be careful with this one, he's teething." And with that comforting thought, boy and dog were left alone.  
  
They studied each other for a couple of minutes, and then the boy slowly reached out a hand with his palm up. The dog's floppy ears perked up as it sniffed at TK's hand, then it gave a little snarl and started gnawing on his fingers.  
  
TK sighed. It was going to be a long couple of hours.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nineteen dollars and sixty-seven cents.  
  
Kari felt like crying. She had tried so hard to be frugal and save up some money for TK's present, but there always seemed to be some new text book she needed, or some appliance that needed fixing. So after six months of scrimping and saving, all she had to show for it was nineteen dollars and sixty-seven cents. She sat down on their tattered couch and gave a heavy sigh.   
  
She loved him so very much. The boy who had given up his dreams so she could chase hers. The boy who had loved and protected her since they were eight. The boy who never once made fun of her, not even when she sent his self-described "dumb" book away to some publishers. The boy who held the oceans in his eyes, and heaven in his kiss. He had done everything for her, and it seemed as if she could do nothing for him. The girl came very close to bursting into tears, but then a thought occured to her.   
  
It was not the most original idea in history, and with her skills it might be a some what difficult to pull off, but Kari was almost certain that the simple act she had in mind would mean a lot to a boy whose diet mainly consisted of meals that were microwavable. "I'll make TK Christmas dinner." She said to herself softly.  
  
She sat and thought about a little more, and the longer she sat, the better her idea seemed. So it was that five minutes and a brisk jog later, she was darting through the grocery store isles like a seasoned price hunter. She managed to get some minute mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, some sliced ham, and even a few seasonings. She was feeling quite proud of herself as she made her way towards the checkout, and then a certain item on the shelf caught her eye. Kari really did not think she needed it, but there had been some wierd feelings lately, and she did have a little money left over. So she shrugged and popped it in her basket. She paid for her groceries and as she walked home thought only of how best to accomplish her plan of action, the other item slowly fell off her train of thought.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Three hours later it was safe to say that TK and his little canine friend were a success. They had been wary of each other at first, but before long boy and dog were engaged in games of fetch and tug-of-war, and they were really starting to grow on each other. Their display was easily the most popular of the bunch, as large crowds of shoppers were constantly huddled around the window, though to be fair at least half were girls and young women more interested in TK than a potential pet, but there were quite a few who ended up going home with a new friend anyway.  
  
TK himself was having a lot of fun playing with the energetic little puppy, that is until he happened to glance at a clock and all the thoughts about Kari's present came zooming back into focus. The boy leaned back in one of the plastic chairs and groaned. It would be almost impossible to find a good gift for Kari now, even with the ten extra dollars. TK sat and stared dejectedly at the wall until he felt something wet slide across the tips of his fingers. The boy looked down and saw that the little red and black puppy was licking his hand in a comforting gesture.   
  
The first thought that came to his head was that this was the first time all day the dog hadn't been gnawing at him, but it was soon replaced by another that TK immediatly knew was sheer lunacy. But then as he picked the dog up to scratch behind its ears, the idea suddenly did not seem as crazy, in fact it was begining to seem like a masterwork of ingenuity. There were some things that he needed to get at the store, and there were certain other things he would need to clear with various people, but maybe, just maybe, he knew a gift to give to his loving wife.  
  
He stuck his head out the door, and by coincidence happened to see the same buisnesswoman who had gotten him into this. "Ma'am?" He asked softly. "Can I borrow a moment of your time?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari didn't know wether to laugh, cry, or throw up. Though she had a feeling she would soon be doing all three. She sat down at the kitchen table and let her forehead rest on the scratched and nicked wood. Well at least now she had a gift for TK besides the semi-burned Christmas dinner, a real whopper too.  
  
She moaned as she thought of how the extra item she had bought on a whim had suddenly complicated matters. Her mind reeled as she thought of what it would do to school, and home, and shrudder..... money. This could not be happening to her! Not now! Not with everything she and TK had gone through in the past year! Not with....not with...with.  
  
As the thought slowly faded away, so too did all the uncertainties and doubts the girl had been having, and all that was left was a deep, magical feeling of joy and peace. Kari smiled braodly as she felt a warm glow spread through her body, and light up her cheeks. She stayed in that trance of contentment for some minutes, until the opening of the front door gently roused her from the enchantment.  
  
"Kari are you home?" TK stuck his head in the door. He stopped to sniff the air. "What's that wierd smell."  
  
Kari was in too good a mood to do anything but laugh "Actually I tried to make Christmas dinner."  
  
TK's face broke into a broad grin. "Don't worry Kari, I'm sure we can manage to salvage most of it."  
  
The girl began to get up from her seat. She felt like she was going to burst from excitement. "TK honey, I've got something kinda important to tell you."  
  
"Hold on just a minute Kari." The boy answered. His head was still the only part of his body inside the apartment. "I want to give you your present first."  
  
Kari chuckled to herself as she felt her cheeks burn red. "Okay, okay, but hurry it up so I can give you yours."  
  
TK licked his lips in a nervous fashion. "Okay. I need you to sit down. Hold out your hands, and close your eyes."  
  
Kari shot her husband a quizical look, but did as she was instructed and shut her eyes. She heard some rustling noises at the doorway. A few seconds later she felt TK softly kiss her on the lips, and something warm and furry was deposited in her outstretched hands. She opened her eyes to find two other sets staring at her expectantly.  
  
"TK.." she started as she shifted her gaze from the boy she loved to the furry little red and black bundle and back again.  
  
"Do you like him?" The boy asked hopefully. The puppy perked up its ears and yipped at her.  
  
"Like him?" Kari asked with a grin. "TK I love him! He is so cute!" She pulled the little dog up to her chest.  
  
The puppy seemed pleased with this answer and wagged its tail happily. TK leaned in to give Kari a sweet kiss on the cheek. "I wanted to give you something really special for our first Christmas Kari."  
  
Kari smiled at him lovingly as she reached up to kiss him. "What's the lttle guy's name?"  
  
TK shrugged "I've been trying to figure that out all day. Nothing seems to fit him right."  
  
The girl smiled and scratched the dog behind the ears. "I'm sure we can figure something out." Kari blushed and added. "It will be good practice."  
  
TK started to ask "What do you mean practice?" but all he got out was "Wha-" before Kari caught him in a deep kiss.  
  
Apparently it was a little to deep because the puppy gave a low growl and gave the couple a chastizing look as they broke apart laughing.  
  
"It looks like he's a little jealous." Kari remarked jokingly. Her words sparked something in both their brains, and they turned to each other with excited grins.  
  
"DAVIS!!" They yelled together. The puppy cocked its head a little to one side as he considered his new name. He seemed to debate it for a few moments before giving a bark of satisfaction.  
  
"I guess Davis it is then." TK said as he rubbed the newly christened puppy's head. Then he turned to his wife with a questioning look on his face. "Kari? What exactly did you mean about practice?"  
  
Kari smiled at him as she lovingly stroked his cheek. "We're pregnant." She whispered with an excited blush.  
  
TK's draw dropped and for a few moments all he could do was stare. His silence made Kari start to fear that maybe he was thinking some of the same thoughts that had originally plauged her, but that worry was quickly banished by the look in the boy's eyes. Every second they seemed to get wider as they filled up with wonder, awe, and love.  
  
"You mean-" He said with a shocked smile. "me....I mean...we....I mean......baby?" He lifted his hand from her shoulder and placed it over her stomach.  
  
Kari felt tears well up in her eyes as she nodded at him with a joyful smile. Without another word TK leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss. Davis just gave a confused yawn as he snuggled down in between them. It had been a long, rough day for this growing family, and it had also been a happy one.  
  
Little did they know that their closest friends and family, overloaded with gifts, were on their way to visit. They also had no knowledge that due to 'her outstanding academic performance' Kari's scholarship would soon be upgraded to full status. Nor did they have any idea that TK would soon be baraged with letters from publishing companies engaged in a bidding war to publish his book, or that it was being likened to the best of Lewis, Tolken, and Rowling.  
  
The young family had no clue about any of this, but even if they did, I doubt they could have been any happier.  
  
===================================================  
_okay let me say that yes, I am working on a sequel to Yes, My Princess. It will be Taiora and Takari and hopefully it will be up in another week or so. For now here is a preview or prologue so to speak.  
_  
----------------------------------  
  
Tai simply adored his father. Oh he loved his mother too of course, but she was always babying him; making him wash his hands, spitting on a napkin and trying to wipe his face with it, and generally doing any number of things to embarrass him in front of the lords and knights. But his father would call out in his great booming voice that made the castle halls rattle. "GOD DAMNIT WOMAN!! YOU WON'T BE THERE TO WIPE HIS FACE WHEN HE'S IN THE HEAT OF BATTLE, AND COVERED FROM HEAD TO TOE IN ALL MANNER OF BLOOD AND GUTS!!" Then his mother would start to fuss and nag, but the King would have none of it, he would simply pull up a chair for Tai right next to his at the council table and that would be the end of discussion. The boy's heart would almost burst with pride at this honor; to be able to sit at council and talk of important things like war, and beer, and pushy wives. (or in Tai's case bratty little sisters) His mother may have treated him like he was still 'her little darling', but his father new that Tai was a man now, and the boy worshiped him for it.  
  
The King was a great hero and warrior, so of course he taught his son everything he knew about swordsmanship and archery, riding and jousting, hunting and tracking, and these times of roughhousing and bonding were as dear to Tai as a they would be to any other boy. But surprisingly enough, it was the other subjects that his father taught him that Tai cherished above all others.  
  
Almost every day Tai and his father would wake with the first glint of dawn. They would pack enough food for a light breakfast and lunch, saddle the king's steel-grey charger, and go galloping off at speeds that made the Queen wince with thoughts of broken bones and busted heads, but Tai loved how fast and exciting the world seemed from his perch in front of his father. Jumping over bushes, darting through rivers with an awesome splash close at their heels, it was all heaven to the boy, and his father's steed always seemed to be able to find new obstacles to crash through, seemingly doing so only to keep the young Prince amused. But whichever new path they took, they always eventualy ended up at the same place.  
  
Mt. Julian was not exactly a large mountain, (in fact it was probably more of a medium sized hill) but it was high enough above the spreading farmland and clumps of forest to provide a decent view. And on a clear day Tai could just about make out the tips of the Craddle Mountains that marked the western border of Kamiya. It was on this quaint patch of earth that Tai's father taught him all he knew of law, economics, diplomacy, and all of the other dull subjects that it is necessary for a young monarch to learn. There was one lesson however, that the young prince eagerly awaited every day. History.  
  
The King was a born storyteller. His loud, demanding voice could at a whim, become soft and mesmerizing. His scarred, blunt fingers would wave through the air, painting pictures of such brilliance and grandeur in the young boy's mind that would make the old masters of Rome pluck at their beards with envy. Tai would sit under the spell of his father's words for hours, as all the lore of Digidania was recounted for him. The glories of the Servinian Empire. The devastation of the Century War. The conquests of Ryo the Great. The tragic fall of the legendary house of Ishida. All of it and more was digested by the insatible curiosity and excitement of the young Prince, who would fall asleep at night dreaming of the heroes and kings of the past, and imagining the time when he would join them in history, and take his place alongside his father, who in the boy's eyes was the greatest of them all.  
  
With moments like these, it is not hard to see how and why Mt. Julian became a place very dear to Tai's heart. Nor is it overly difficult to predict that many of the most important moments in his life would take place there. One of these moments happened the summer Tai was fourteen. It was an akward time for him, as it is for many others when they are just about to leave childhood for the grownup world, but he pushed through as best he could. He was old enough now to have his own horse, a sleek black stallion, and his father was easing him into the more complicated duties of his role as Crown Prince.  
  
It was a particularly hot day, and as the sun rested on the horizon, both royals were covered in sweat and panting. They had been fencing for most of the afternoon, and though Tai was nowhere near as skilled as his father, he was making progress and the King looked at his son with eyes full of pride.  
  
"Lets sit down and rest for a while." The King said as he ruffled Tai's hair in a display of fatherly love. The boy sat down next to his father in the cool grass, and watched with innocent wonder as the bold red sun was reduced to a faint purple glow. So captivated was he by nature's show, that he almost did not hear his father begin to speak.  
  
"Tai." the King began with a bit of emotion in his voice. "For years now you've been telling me you were a man, and now those words are finally starting to ring of truth. I want you to know that I am very proud of you son."  
  
Tai sat in respectful scilence as his father talked, but he could not fully hide his shock at his father's sentimental words, and the beginnings of tears forming in the King's noble eyes.  
  
The man noticed this and laughed softly. "I know, I know. I'm starting to sound like your mother, but I just want to tell you that I can feel with great confidence in my heart, that you will be a fine man, and a worthy king." He paused a bit, and sighed as he reflected on his own life, and the future of his child. "I have taught you all I know, and can now only tell you that you must always look after your sister, because she looks up to you so very much, and is very special." The King took a deep breath, and looked towards the flickering lights of the castle. "And you must always protect the people who will put their trust and faith in you. Be kind, and just, and never fail to put their needs before yours."   
  
"And always rule for the good of all."  
  
The King looked at Tai intensely for a moment, as if he was trying to capture that moment in time forever in his memory. Then without warning, he wrapped his son up in a great bear hug, and whispered through tears. "I love you son." And he meant it with every fiber of his being.  
  
Tai was understandably confused by all of this, but he hugged his father back and simply let his heart speak. "I love you too Dad."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A week later the King and Queen were dead, murdered in their sleep. Tai locked himself in their room and cried for days. He ate only what his heartbroken little sister brought him, and slept only when his body forced him to. But after seven days the tears stopped, and Tai emerged from his parents' room a different person. His mind was sharpened, his heart had hardened, and his courage and resolve were miles above what they had been. He was a man.  
  
But he was not the only thing that had changed, his cruel uncle was king now, and the same nobles who had once made merry with his father now laid flattery at the new king's unworthy feet. The happy, prosperous people of his father now cowered in shame and fear. Their limbs locked in iron and their bodies marked, they were made to fight a war of envy and greed.  
  
Trapped in this impossible situation, Tai did what he knew a man should do, he did what his father would have done. He found a safe haven for his sister, and kissed her goodbye on the cheek. He put on his father's armour and mounted his father's charger, and he rode off to war. For if his people were to fight then he would fight, and if his people were to bleed then he would bleed with them, and if his people had to face death then they would face it alongside their rightful and future king. A king who vowed to one day relieve their burdens and calm their fears. So did Tai vow.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
